


Hot

by Melokho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Danger Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: Being held at knifepoint is hardly the worst place he's been in.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 19
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Oops that's hot"

Any other man presented with this exact same situation, with a knife at his throat and another digging into his side, would have felt intimidated. They wouldn't be as charmed as he was. Probably. 

Or maybe being threatened by Ignis Scientia, who right now looked very much like the predator whose fur pattern matched the one on his shirt, fast, dangerous, out for blood, had the unique quality of being the one thing capable of uniting all.

Ardyn adjusts his trousers, being neither overtly sexual nor discreet in the matter. Still, he noticed with quiet glee, Ignis looked positively scandalised.


End file.
